I Never Said Sorry!
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: This is a story about a girl who has never met her real father. My Chemical Romance. Frerard.
1. My Name Isn't 'Peyton Way'

_haii, just so you know i am still gonna update the other 2 MCR stories, but i thought this up today XDDD_

_Hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

It was my 1st day at a new school. My 8th 'new school' in a year. I was told I was 'disrespectful and selfish' or something.

I was walking into this room at school, when I heard the teacher introduce me

'Hello class. We have a new student. Her name is Peyton Way'

'Peyton WAY?... my name's not Peyton Way, it's Peyton Terianio' I thought to myself. I grabbed a chair and sat down. I got a text, and my phone wasn't on silent.

'Excuse me, Miss Way, but we have a no phones policy, please obey it' the teacher tried to sound calm, but I could tell she was pissed off. I glanced at the text. It was from my sister, Leara. I read it, and began to cry. A girl sitting near me asked me what was wrong.

'I'm gonna meet my dad! after 13 years I'm gonna meet my fuckin' dad! He's collecting me from this shithole tonight!' I whispered, even though it was hard to. I couldn't believe it. I had never had even imagined I would meet him. Not since my whole family, except my sister were killed in a fire.

After a very long and very boring day, I walked outside of the school, with my iPod playing my fave song, Headfirst For Halos. I walked over to a corner shop, and waited there for about 10 minutes, until a car pulled up beside me.

'Umm... Is Peyton Way around here? I'm her dad' The man asked. He had had obviously fake facial hair, a yellow and black hoodie covering his body and a weird... hat thing on his head. But he was my dad...

'Fuckin' finally! Umm I'm Peyton' I tried to act friendly.

'Don't worry, i knew you were, do you know how fuckin' hard it is to find one person in a different country?' He was laughing as he said this. It made me smile, the first time I'd smiled in ages.

I climbed in the car and he drove me back to my house, and came inside. We sat on the fake leather chairs that filled the kitchen.

'Umm... so dad, whast your name, your surname and where do you come from?'

'My name is Gerard Way, and I come from New Jersey. By the looks of it, you had figured that' He said removing his disguise.

'Fuck. No motherfucking way! That's IMPOSSIBLE... how?' I was so shocked that the sentance sounded like one long word.

'It's true. You're a mistake. But you are the BEST mistake i could have made. Would you like to come live with me?'

* * *

_I know it's short, but the next chapter will be better, I promise._

_x_


	2. Move In, Please

_Haii_

_heres the 2nd chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

'Am I dreaming?' I asked. I ahd to be, the frontman of my fave band was my father, and was asking me to move in with me!

'No. Your not. So, do you want to?' Gerard asked.

'How the motherfucking hell could I say no!' I yelled. I jumped up from my seat and hugged him. Gerard Way. My dad.

'Awesome. You'd better start packing!' Gerard smiled.

We ran upstairs. Then I remembered. My bedroom. Absolute My Chemical Roamnce heaven. My posters. My bed. My walls. My...EVERYTHING was covered in MCR stuff. I was so embarassed. What if he though I was weird?

I opened my bedroom door, and walked in. He walked in behind me, and looked around.

'Holy fuck!' He laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Wow. Just wow. You must be pretty obsessed' He smiled.

'Yeah...' I was laughing so much. It was hard not to.

'Have you ever been to a concert?' He asked.

'No. Never had enough money' I replied. I hated being poor. I hated it so much!

'Oh. Can you...play anything?'

'Yeah. Drums, keyboard, guitar, bass. I can sing too'

'Did you pay for lessons?'

'No. Friends taught me. I borrowed their guitars and drum kits and stuff too'

'Wow...'

'Well... actually, I do have an electric' I smiled, opening my closet. There it was. My most prized possession. My guitar.

'Cool! Play something!' Gerard smiled enthusiastically.

I did. I played Skylines And Turnstiles. I couldn't help but sing along.

'Shit! You're amazing!' Gerard laughed!

'Thanks...dad' I laughed. I stopped playing, and finished packing.

'The others will be here soon, to take us to out hotel. Maybe you can show them how well you play!' Gerard smiled.

'The others?' I asked.

'Mikey, Frank, Ray and Bob. _The others_' Gerard laughed.

'Wow, your kidding?' I asked.

'You have to meet them if your gonna live with me. Besides, Mikeys your uncle, and the others as good as' Gerard laughed.


	3. A Hotel, The Band, My New Life

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

'Gerard...?' I asked.

'Y'mean dad, and yes' Gerard laughed.

'Okay, DAD, why did you come find me?' I asked.

'Because I wanted to meet you, let you live with me. I had never met you. I needed to' He smiled.

'Is it wrong for me to say your smile's cute?' I laughed. He laughed too.

'Probably' He said, laughing as he said it. We sat their laughing like drunk maniacs for a few minutes.

'Coffee!' I yelled loudly for no reason.

'Huh? What?' he asked.

'Huh? Oh. Don't worry. I was being random. And I want coffee' I laughed. He laughed too.

'What am I? a motherfucking comidian?' I laughed.

'Probably!' Gerard was STILL laughing.

We began to carry the (many) suitcases downstairs. I was really nervous.

'You cold?' Gerard asked. I had only just realised I was shaking.

'No. Just scared out of my mind' I replied. My sister came to say goodbye, and Gerard and I waited outside the house by the little brick wall that stood outside.

A car stopped just in front of where we were standing. Inside was Frank and Mikey. Mikey was driving.

'Hey. I'm Peyton' I smiled

'We know who you are and we have heard so fucking much about you!' Frank smiled.

'We are going back to our hotel. Ray and Bob are there. So is all our wives. By the way, it's nice to finally meet you. It's weird being an uncle' Mikey smiled.

I hopped into the car. Gerard followed. Soon enough, we were there. We all walked up to our room.

'Umm... Hi' I smiled. I felt really uncomfortable. But I knew I was safe.


	4. Hotels And Starbucks

_haii I know its short but I didn't have a lot of time to update._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

I could feel the eyes staring at me. They felt like needles, piercing through my skin.

'So... who's staying in what room, with who?' my dad asked. He could tell I felt uncomfortable.

'Me, Alicia and Jamia will stay in there, with Bandit' Lindsey smiled.

'Kaitlin, Christa, and Bob can stay in here with me' called Ray, walking to a room. Well actually a door. He forgot that doors actually have to be opened BEFORE you walk through them, not after.

'Looks like its me, Mikey, Dad and Frank then' I smiled. I grabbed my bags and followed Frank into a room. Dad and Mikey chased after us.

'I want that bed!' I yelled.

'No way! I saw it first!' Frank laughed.

'You and your seeing it first!' chuckled Mikey.

They let me have the bed I wanted. But becasue there were only 3 beds, 2 double beds, and a single bed, someone had to share. Mikey said he wouldn't share with Frank, But Gerard said he would share with Mikey. Frank said he wouldn't share with anyone.

'For FUCKS sake! If it means that much, I'll sleep on the floor! Then you all get a bed each!' I screamed. They stared at me, then continued arguing.

The arguement continued for another 10 minutes before Frank gave in and said he'd share with Gerard. We unpacked out stuff and sat on my bed. We talked about music for a bit. I reached into my bag and texted a few of my friends.

'Okay, I'm bored, let's go Starbucks' Gerard smiled. We got everyone together, climbed into the car, and went to Starbucks.


	5. Beat It, Bitches!

_haii_

_sorry I havent updated for a few days, it ws my birthday on wednesday. And sorry this chapter is so short. _

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

After Starbucks, we played Guitar Hero for a bit. Actually, 4 and a half hours. Frank and Dad wouldn't stop arguing over who was ging to lay against me, Lindsey and Mikey first. I solved the problem for them, and started the game up wihtout letting either of them play.

'Beat it, bitches!' I laughed. Dad gave me a death glare. 'What Dad. What did I do wrong?'

'_Bitches??_ I told you NO inappropriate languague!' Dad was almost screaming. But... he was wrong.

'Ummm... Dad... you never said that. And calling you guys bitches isn't inappropriate' I corrected him.

'I'm sure I did...' Dad replied.

'No. Dad, you didn't, okay?' I smiled.

'Gerard, hun, you're being way too hard on her. She's gonna be thrust the lime light as 'Gerard Way's secret kid', but she can't use the languague you do?' Lindsey smiled.

Gerard was really pissed off... but NO ONE was expecting the reaction he gave.

'Go get a fuckin' education, then come back and judge me on how I want to raise my own daughter!' He screamed.

'Dad! For FUCKS sake! She is your WIFE. You are _supposed_ to love her. But do you? Would you really tell your wife to go get an education? She was giving you some tips, and you are being a stupid fuckin' bitch!' I yelled back at him, without meaning to.

'Peyton Lee Way! That is bullshit! I can tell who I want what I want. Okay?!' Gerard yelled back.

Lindsey was almost crying in the corner. I pinched myself. Really hard. I wanted to pass out, get away form this madness, get away from my Dad. He had no right to say that. And the guilty expression on his face showed that he had made that up and said it without meaning to. He would have never insulted Lindsey, even if his life depended on it. But Gerard Way admitting he was wrong? Was that REALLY going to happen?


	6. Don't, Please Don't!

_haii_

_heres an update!!_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

I could feel the tears in my eyes. Had I really just said that? To my wife? and made my daughter yell at me?

'Peyton! PEYTON!' I screamed as she collapsed in front of me. her right hand wrapped around her left wrost. She had been pinching her veins. I couldn't hold the tears back.

'Gerard! Look what you made her do!' Lindsey yelled at me. This was what I deserved, wasn't it? I had been a stupid fucker all my life. Music was my escape. And my 13 year old daughter had probably just attempted suicide in front of me. Everyone in the room was freaking out, but I knew she would be okay, I had done that to myself years before, she would wake up any minute. I was right. She did. but her reaction was unexpected.

'I am gonna kill you. Your wife is so fucking nice to you! And THATS how you treat her. And all becasue I called you bitches! It's pointless!' She screamed. She was obviously almost crying. I had made her cry. It was MY fault. My fault. All my fault. I knew that. Before I had realised what I was doing I had ran up satirs, into the bathroom and began looking for something.

Peyton POV

I could see that Dad was balming himself. Then I realised. That must have looked like a suicide attempt.

'Umm...guys, that wasn't a suicide attempt. I wanted to pass out, escape form Dad, 'cause he was scaring the shit out of me!' I whispered, before standing up and chasing Dad up the stairs. he ran into the bathroom, and he had locked the door. I began to panic. What was he doing in there? He was blaming himself because he though I tried to kill myself. He was...He wasn't, was he?

I managed to force open the door. I walked in and saw Gerard with a razor against his wrist.

'Dad! Dad don't! Please! For me and Lindsey! Don't...cut...yourself' I sobbed. I fell down to my knees and began to beg him. But that razor wasn't moving. I wasn't moving. Which was a good thing, and a bad thing. But then I was a stream of red begin to flood from his wrist. Blood. Had my Dad really just self-harmed in front of me?

'Please be a nightmare! Please be a nightmare!' I screamed, standing up and reaching for some bandage.

'I'm sorry...' He began.

'Don't you EVER fucking well do that again!' I screamed. He carefully wrapped the bandage around his wrist and began to walk down the stairs, his head hung low. He was ashamed, it was written across his face. He walked into the living room. Everone stared at his wrist. Each pair of eyes were glued to the bandage.

'He didn't?!' Frank asked, obviously shocked. I fought back tears, and watched everyone else do the same.

I nodded 'He did'


	7. You Need To Get Over This!

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

x

* * *

Peyton POV

I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30, AKA 'not late enough'.

'I'm...gonna go to bed...' I sighed, beofre running out of the room. Shit. Why the fuck did they have to reserve the WHOLE hotel. The razor. His wrist. The blood. _His blood. _Flashbacks filled my mind as I tried to find out which room was the one I was staying in. All the other rooms in the hotel but we had to stay on the third floor. There were 4 floors, so why the third? I didn't want to breathe. 'My first day here and I've made my own Dad self-harm. I haven't even been here 24 hours' I thought. I found the room. I ran inside. My bed. But I wasn't gonna sleep. I was too afraid of the nightmares, because I knew the truth.

Lindsey POV

I couldn't talk. I wouldn't talk. I had no idea what to say. My own husband did this in front of his daughter, even though she was screaming at him. I was the first person to talk after Peyton left the room.

'I'm going to make sure she's okay. Gerard, why did you do that?' I asked

'I-I...I'm a terrible father!' He sobbed. The tear streamed down his already tear-stained cheeks. He was shaking and trying hard not to make eye-contact with anyone.

'You're not! Gee, you were scared!' I screamed.

'I caused the fucking arguement! I fucking deserve this!' He screamed at me. I heard a soft knock on the door. Peyton. She was pale and crying. She was going to be so disturbed my this.

'Great. Now my husband needs a psychiatrist and my step-daughter needs a fucking councillor!' I thought to myself. This was gonna tear us apart.

'Daddy I'm sorry' Peyton sobbed in a weird voice. She was obviously scared. But then again, why woudln't she be scared?

She dashed over to Gerard and hugged him tightly.

Peyton POV

I ran as fast as I could to him. I needed him. I needed my dad. I hugged him as tight as I could.

'I'm sorry darling. I hope you're not too scared. It won't happen again' Gerard sobbed, hugging me back.

Gerard POV

'It won't happen again' I thought over and over. I knew it would. It was gonna happen again. People would get suspicious... Peyton. My daughter. I needed her. She needed me. My fault. My punishment. But she wasn't gonna let me take that punishment, was she?

My wifes thoughts were obvious. That me and Peyton needed 'proffesional help'. Why was she always right? Her and Peyton. And why was I always wrong? I had really fucked up the first day. This was JUST what Peyton needed...NOT!

'I'm NOT letting go' I heard Peyton whisper.

'Night darling.' I smiled as she ran back to her room.

'Now she's gonna end up emo...like me, right?' I asked everyone in the room.

'No! Gerard, you're not 'emo'. You knew you were wrong, you blamed yourself. You must have been shocked' Frank smiled. Frank. Why was he always so nice to me? I didn't deserve it.

'But...' I began.

'There is NO FUCKING WAY you are self harming again. She will be okay, she's just scared. And shocked. Like you. You need to support each other' Frank said, almost screaming. Why was he always right too?

But he WAS right. I needed to get through this, and Peyton needed to get over it. I sat down on achair as flashbacks flooded my mind.


	8. It's Gonna Be Okay!

_haii_

_sorry that these chapters are always short, and that i cant spell (well i can i just cant be bothered to change any typos)_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

I sat in my room for a while. I wouldn't sleep. I heard a knock at the door. The door swung open and in walked Gerard.

'Dad. I-I' I began

'I'm sorry! I was stupid and scared. Please forgive me' he sobbed.

'I forgive you. But Dad...why did you do this?' I asked.

'I was scared. I didn't know if you were dead. I thought you had tried to kill yourslef cuz of me. And what I said to Lindsey...' he sobbed.

'Don't cry. I'm not dead. Are you and Linsey okay? Does she hate you?' I asked. I was scared.

'No. we're fine. She was scared too. But it's okay. I'm not gonna do this again' He said, almost smiling.

'Good, cuz you wouldn't wanna fucking well end up like this' I said, and without thinking , pulled of the red and black striped glove that covered my right wrist.

'P-Peyton? Did you? When?' Gerard stuttered, and began to cry again. I made my Dad cry!

'I'm sorry. I did it a few months ago. MCR's the reason I stopped' I said. I wanted toc ry. But I wouldn't let myself. I couldn't let myself.

'It's okay. At least you stopped. Good way of escaping earlier by the way. Freaked everyone out' Gerard laughed.

'Really? Good. It was meant to. It stopped you all arguing' I smiled back.

'So much had happened today. You should get some sleep' Gerard smiled.

'So should you. And the others. Everyone should go to bed now. I don't wanna be on my own. I've never stayed in a hotel before' I said.

Gerard POV

'Sure. I'll get everyone' I smiled. I migth have ruined the first day, but from now on it would be perfect. As I rounded everyone up and told them to go to bed, Bandit started to cry.

'Lindsey, could you? I'm trying to deal with Pey' I asked.

'Okay sure, but who's Pey?' She asked.

'Peyton' I replied. I walked back to my room with Mikey and Frank. Mikey walkedover to his bed, ran into the en suite and got changed before running back to his bed, climing inside and falling asleep. Frank did the same. Except he didn't fall asleep, he didn't even get in the bed, he just sat on the edge of the bed. Peyton was snuggled in her ebd, sitting up, reading Kerrang! and I just sat on the edge of the bed, on the opposite site to Frank. I stood up and got changed into my PJs

Frank POV

Everything was so werid. And so fast. One second we found out Gee had a secret daughter, the next we were meeting his daughter and the next...Gee slitting his wrists. Nice. The far from perfect end to an almost perfect day. Almost perfect day. As always. Nothingwas perfect, but my life was as perfect as it was going to get.


	9. I think I?

_haii_

_Heres the next chapter, i might not update this one as often as the other one XDDD_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

I woke up with an arm around me. I began to shake. I sat up. Gerard.

'Umm...Gee? Gerard?' I asked, awkwardly. Gerard moved his arm away.

'Oh...umm...shit...sorry...' He whispered, turning bright red.

I looked around, Mikey and Peyton had left the room.

'It's okay, Gee. You're having a bad time. Just wondering though, why did you put your arm around me?' I asked.

'Umm...I don't know...I-I honestly don't know' He replied.

Gerard POV

Of course I knew...Of course I fucking knew. I had liked him since I met him. And when something bad happens, it makes me want him again. But he'll never understand. Ever. I climbed out of bed and got changed in the bathroom.

'Gee?' Frank asked.

'Yeah' I replied.

'You didn't seem too sure earlier. What's wrong?'

'What do you mean?'

'Why did you have your arm around me? There MUST be a reason.'

'Well...There's not. Okay?'

'What do you mean?'

'I...somehow...thought you were Lindsey' I lied.

'Oh. Okay. Do you want to sleep with her tonight or?'

'No. I shall not be having sex tonight' I laughed. Frank laughed too, realising what he said. Him and his cute laugh. His cute face. His cute... No! Damnit Gerard. Damnit! Stop thinking about Frank. Frankie. I stopped laughing, and sat on the edge of the bed, as thoughts of 'that guy' flooded my mind.

'Gerard, that wasn't what I meant though...' Frank stopped laughing. 'Hey, Gee! Stop daydreaming' He laughed.

'Oh...umm...sorry' I muttered.

'It's okay. So, what you thinking about?' He asked.

'I can't...say exactly' I replied.

'Aww, it's not gonna be as bad as what I've gotta say...' He smiled.

'If you loved him, you'd tell him' I thought.

'Okay... on the count of three... 1... 2... 3!' I said. I had given up. He deserved to know. Even if we were both married and I had 2 kids.

'I think I love you' We both said at the same time, staring at each other in shock.

* * *

_Umm.... yeah... it's gonna be a Frerard, cuz I ahve a Frikey to put up sometime, and wanted a Frerard. And this story was boring me. Well It's not anymore. XDDDDD_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_


	10. Am I Dreaming?

_haii_

_okay... umm... (thinks of a way to describe a frerard chapter with a kinda sexual ending......) nope, can't think of anything._

_hope ya like it XDDDD (i know everyone will.....)_

_AlexisSCREAM_

* * *

Frank POV

I stared at him. He what? Was I hearing right? Was he...?

'I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming again' I sobbed.

'No, baby you're not' Gerard said, kissing me.

'It feels like a dream' I said, staring at him. Staring into those beautiful eyes. His eyes.

'I know. But I don't think we are going to be able to... be together. We are both married, and I have kids' He said.

'Okay. Now I think it's a nightmare' I sobbed even harder, using my hands to hide my face.

'Frank. I love you. I don't wanna break your heart, but doing this is breaking mine too. But it's the only way' He was crying too.

'Gee. Don't cry. It hurts to see you cry. It hurts to see you....' I stopped and stared at the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

'To see me?' He asked, following my eyes. 'Oh, you hate to see... that'

I nodded 'Yeah. Gerard. Pinch me if I'm dreaming, pinch me if I'm not' He pinched me.

Gerard POV

Yeah. It felt like a dream. But it wasn't. I knew that because Frank's beautiful tattoos were how they were supposed to look, not ugly and distorted. I pinched him and watched him almost scream in pain. I think it hurt me more thna it hurt him though. I felt instantly guilty.

'Sorry. Don't cry' I put my arms around him.

'Gerard. You...really love me, don't you?' He stared at me. I stared back. I could feel him staring in my eyes. I could tell that he knew I was staring at his lips. I loved him more than he knew. And I was going to prove that, somehow.

'Yeah' I smiled 'I love you more than you know' I stroked his cheek.

'Good' he said. He ran off to the bathroom.

'Frankie... what are you doing?' I asked.

'Getting some things' He said playfully.

'Frank... I'm not going to...' I began. My suspicions were correct as he emerged from the bathroom naked, with and condom and some lube.


	11. Caught In The Act?

_haii, heres the next chapter_

_hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

'NO! Frank! NO FUCKING WAY!' I yelled.

'Keep it down, hun, the others will hear' Frank smiled, slowly, but sexually pacing towards me.

'The others would hear if we fucked!' I frowned.

'Good' He smiled.

'No Frank. That is NOT 'good' its terrible. Do you really wanna risk your marriage just to fuck me?' I asked.

'Yes, and I'm pretty sure you want to too' He smiled, and then looked away.

'Point taken' I smiled, as Frank (finally) reached the bed.

Peyton POV

'So, how was your dad this morning?' Lindsey asked.

'I dunno. He wern't up when I got up...' I sighed, lazily laying my head on the table. Fucking hangover. Why did I get drunk last night? Oh yeah, cuz had slit his wrists, forgot about that'

'Are you okay, Pey?' Lindsey asked.

'I'm fine Lyn, I'm fucking fine!' I muttered.

'Fine? Really? I'd have said hungover, if you'd asked me. Peyton, 13 years old is TOO young to drink. Or even THINK about drinking, for that matter' Lindsey said sternly.

'It was cuz of dad! He scared me! I couldn't sleep! i snuck some vodka! I'm sorry...arghhh' I couldn't continue with the rest fot he sentance, my head was throbbing.

'Peyton, go to bed' Lindsey smiled.

'Like that's gonna help...' I muttered.

'Peyton Lee Way, just do it! Now!' Lindsey almost screamed. I did as I was asked.

Lindsey POV

I was so ashamed of her. How could she? She was fucking 13 year old! And she got drunk!

'Lindsey? What's up?' Mikey asked.

'Last. Night. Peyton. Got. Drunk' I paused in between each word.

'Because of Gee?' Mikey asked. I nodded.

Mikey POV

Wow. I knew Peyton would need to deal with this somehow. But not a way that was going to hurt herself.

Peyton POV

I opened the hotel room door to find Gerard and Frank laying on the bed, side by side, panting.

'What the FUCK is going on?!' I yelled. I didn't need an answer though. I knew what they had been doing. Each other.


	12. This Is YOUR Fault!

_haii_

_heres the next chapter people. I think im obsessed withn having really fucked up characters in stories. I wanted Peyton to be normal(ish) and now she's not.... oh well, normals boring...._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

'Oh my fuckin' god! umm...Peyton, I don't think I...I mean we have a sensible explanation, unless of course saying the air raped us is sensible...' Frank said.

'You guys, you have just cheated on your wives, you know that, right?' I said angrily.

'I know! But I love him' They both said in unison.

'Okay. If I don't tell anyone, you have to promise not to tell anyone about...' I stooped and walked over to one of my suitcase, opening it. 'this' I continued.

'Peyton! No...no...no no no no no! NO! you are NOT drinking. Nuh-uh. Not now. Not ever. Get rid of that shit!' dad yelled.

'It's YOUR fault i started drinking again!' I screamed. I instantly regretted that. Fucking hangover.

'What th-?' He asked.

'I KNEW that living with famous people was gonna be hard. So I brought my old best friend with me. Good old alcohol. Never lets ya down!' I said, quiter than earlier. I reached for a bottle. I knew I'd need it after seeing dad and Frank...eww. NO WAY!

'Peyton. You're 13!' Dad said sternly.

'I am pretty aware of my age dad. I don't need YOU to tell me. At least I don't fuck people behind the person I'm MARRIED to's back!' I said. If it wasn't for the hangover I probably would have been tempted to beat the shit out of him right about now, no matter what the consequences were.

'Peyton, you're not married' Frank sniggered.

'Haha. Hilarious' I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Like I was really gonna listen to them!

'Frank. SHUT IT!' Dad said, staring at him. He looked down and laughed. Frank blushed. Oh shit. I knew what he was laughing at, even though I wished I didn't.

'You guys...how long has...ermm...this...been going on for?' I asked, lookign away from them, and staring out of the window at the beautiful view.

'It was just this morning. We realised we both loved each other' Dad sighed.

'Okay. Umm... you will want me to...keep this a secret right?' I asked.

'Yeah' Frank said.

'Thought so! Just checking though' I smiled. This was REAL Frerard, not just Frerard for the camera...

'So, we're cool then?' Frank asked.

'No!' Gerard yelled.

'This isn't gonna happen again, right?' I asked. They looked at each other. No wait, they didn't. They stared into each others eyes. They shook their heads. 'Right... I compltely believe you...NOT. You just fuckin' stared at each other, you really are in love' I thought. I really wanted to say that out loud, but thought better of it, and decided it would be safer if I didn't.

'Peyton, how long ago did you start drinking?' Dad asked.

Shit. The one question I had tried so desperately hard to advoid. Last thing I need was him being pissed off with my relatives. My family. My DEAD family.


	13. Give Me A Reason To Believe

_haii_

_i think i made Peyton EVEN more fucked up, but at least you find out more about her... _

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

Oh. Shit. I didn't think I wanted an answer. I mean, she would have had to have had a good reason.

'Mum and my step-dad were alcoholics' She sighed. So she'd grown up around the stuff. Fuck.

'Oh' was all i could say.

'They gave me then stuff when I was 4' She whispered. God. I wanted to murder them.

'Excuse me. I have some dead people to go kill' I said. My eyes filled with rage, I kicked my suitcase.

'Gee, calm down' Frank said in his calm voice. His face, however, was bright red, his eyes focusing on the bottle in Peyton's hand. How the FUCK COULD THEY?!

'I-I-I can't! I'm so mad at..._them_' I muttered.

'Don't be' Peyton sighed 'I've had chances to quit. Never did though'

'Peyton. You are gonna get yourself in deep shit if you don't explain exactly what has happened AND how they died' Frank said. I tried to make sense of what he meant.

'Weeeelllll. Basically. I was 4. Mum started mixing beer and stuff with my food. When I was about 6, she started giving me ridiculous amount, like, a half a bottle of vodka. Then, mum married some random bitch. Well, this guy, she only married for money. And alcohol. So now, not only did they have to get enough for themselves, they had 5 kids that needed the stuff too!. One night, me and Leara went to our friends house. Leara was 19, and had just got off the stuff. She wnated to get me outta there for a bit. So we slept at her girlfriends house. Y'see, Malika told Leara she could stay whenever she wanted. And I always went with her, cuz I... always got beaten up. That's what alcohlic parents do, I guess. They told me they hated me, that they wanted me dead. I started self harming. I was really suicidal. That was why Leara was overprotective of me. So yeah, we went to Malika's house. Well, apartment. But while we were there, Mum must have left the oven on when they went to bed. That was why me and Leara never left the house. To help Mum and Greg. We wern't there, and a fire started. They all burnt to death. Mum and Greg. and my 2 little brothers, Leroy and Leo...they were twins. And my sister. She wanted to be a scientist. She told me. But poor Rae is never gonna get to be a scientist. And halfway through the night, Leara and Malika came up to my room. They told me that everyone had died. That was why Leara and me moved in. then, Malika works a lot, so we never saw her much. But I know how obsessed them 2 girls are with each other. If Malika hadn't have been there, I probably would have stayed with Leara, honestly' She was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. She looked up, her face tear-stained.

'It's okay. Peyton, it's gonna be okay, we'll get you off this stuff' I smiled, grabbing some clothes out my suitcase, getting dressed and walking over to Peyton. 'It's gonna be okay'


	14. Things Go From Bad To Worse

_haii_

_i hope you like this, this story is getting closer to the end, only a few more cahpetrs before the last one _

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Peyton POV

I felt better after telling them. At leats this way i could get the help I needed. I kept wondering if Gerard and Frank were still together. If they were still....

Gerard POV

After that, I explained the situtation to everyone else. We all agreed to help Peyton. I kept staring at Frank the whole time. I wnated to drag him into our hotel room, strip him (and myself) and fuck him. No. Correction: I wnated him to split up with Jamia, I wanted to split up with Lindsey, and then me and him could be together. Until...

'I have soem really great news!' Jamia smiled.

'What?' Frank asked.

'Now, I know I should tell Frank first, but I wanna tell you all so bad, BUT ...' She began.

'Hurry up and fuckign tell us!' I said, smiling.

'I'm pregnant'

I stared at Frank, who stared back. Our dreams were completely shattered with those 2 words. I could never be with him. Little did I know, my wife was hding soemthing too.

-2 days later-

'Gerard!' Lindsey whispered. We were in the 'living room' of the hotel. Well, what we used as the living room. Everyone else had gone to bed.

'Uhuh, babe' I muttered. I actually wanted to sleep.

'I've got some news' She said, smiling. I knew instantly what she was gonna say! How could I cope with 3 kids?!

'Lemme guess...you're pregnant too...' I mumbled.

'Yeah! It's great, isn't it?!' She smiled.

'Uhh...yeah. Yeah. It's great! It's perfect' I said. She looked at me. I realised that my thoughts had gotten the better fo me, and that I sounded really sarcastic. I kissd her gently, just to try and prove I meant it.

'Night Night, babe. We'll tell the others tomorrow' Lindsey smiled, standing up.

'No, we'll tell them today' I said, pointing to the clock. It was half 3. No wonder I was tired.....

But OMG. Things had literally gone from bad...to worse


	15. Nothing

_haii_

_I've realised how long i haven't updated this for. so, umm here's the next chapter. sorry it's sooooo short. BTW, for the next chapter, i need 2 names for the other babies. Name suggestions, cuz i've used every name i like in at leats one story. The chapter after this will be the last._

_AlexisSCREAM_

_xoxo_

* * *

Gerard POV

The next day we all sat down and discussed the new babies. I was really pissed off, as was Frank. We had no chance of being together.

-Time lapse of 6 1/2 months -

'Not long left before the babies are born' Jamia smiled. Jamia and Frank knew they were having a son. His name was going to be Frank. BUT Linds and I were having twins. indentical twin girls. Name-less identical twin girls. We hadn't even discussed names.

'Are you gonna forget me and Bandit when the new kids are born?' Peyton asked.

'No!' I smiled laughing. She had stopped drinking, and was happier now. None of the others ever knew. Just me, her and Frank.

'You sure?' She asked.

'Yup, I promise! Just like I promised I wouldn't tell anyone you were an alcoholic' I said. Ugh. I had just told them.

'BITCH! Well then, you won't mind me telling Jamia and Lindsey that you and Frank had sex. I bet you still do!' She screamed. She looked around the room. Blank, shocked, confused faces. Sge ran out the door.

'I'm sorry!' I screamed at Lindsey as I ran out of the door, chasing asfter Peyton.

Peyton POV

I kept running, tears blinding me. I had no idea where I was going, but I was going somewhere. Gerard was runnong behind me. I looked back, he was getting closer. Without thinking, or looking, I ran across the road. I screamed. Then, nothing. That's all there was. Nothing.


	16. I Never Said Sorry!

_haii_

_last chapter guys. there will NOT be a sequel, since i think I fucked up the ohter story that has a sequel_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_xoxo_

* * *

-3 years later-

Gerard POV

It was the day I'd been dreading. I couldn't believe I'd waited 3 years for fuck all to happen. 3 FUCKIN' YEARS! And she stayed there, in a coma. It was MY fault. I shouldn't have said what I did. Although, she DID cause me and Lindsey to get a divorce. Same with Frankie and Jamia. I was sitting on the hospital chairs, staring at my half dead daughter. I looked at Frank. It was too much for him. I could tell. Frank and I had moved to a state where gay marriage was legal. We had custody of Bandit, and my twins, Ink and Poison, as well as Frank's son, Frank Jnr. Everything was perfect. Well, other than my oldest daughter, who was now 16. She wasn't perfect. I mean, sure all her broken bones had healed. But she was stuck in a coma. And she wasn't coming out of that coma. Ever.

'Frankie, don't cry' I whispered to Frank. I don't think it had really sunk into my head yet.

'But, Gee-baby, she's gonna die today' He said, frantically wiping tears from his eyes. He knew I hated seeing him cry.

'I-I know!' I said, bursting into tears. It had clicked. That day was going to be her last day on earth.

'Shh, Gerard. It will be okay. One day' Frank said, holding me close. I stared at my daughter, who seemed to be sleeping peacfully. 'If only that was the truth' I thought.

'It won't. She'll be gone' I said, wiping my face on Frank's jacket.

'Baby, remember the day she got hit? They said she wouldn't make it through the night. And she did. She's made it 'til now. But Gerard. I think it's her destiny. I don't think she was ever supposed to wake up. We've spend 3 years getting out hopes up for nothing. We can't hide anymore. It was always gonna happen Gee' He whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement. He was right.

We followed the blur of doctors for a while. We saw her final breath.

But still, even to this day, one thing burns in my mind. I was never able to apologise to her face for being such an ass.

I never said sorry!


End file.
